


He’s deteriorating fast

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the words differ, deteriorate and duck.





	He’s deteriorating fast

**Author's Note:**

> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
>  
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171631649217).)

“Oh, yeah,” Derek said, his expression and voice serious as he spoke, “you can’t really see how it differs today from yesterday, but he’s deteriorating fast.”

“Fuck you,” Stiles croaked as he weakly pushed a hand towards Derek’s head, but Derek just ducked away with a grin and John chuckled softly.

“Get some rest, son, and get better soon,” John said, from where he was standing in the doorway.

“I’ll make you some tea,” Derek said softly and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Stiles’ forehead.

“You’re the worst, but also the best,” Stiles mumbled. “Love you, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
